I Love You, Do You?
by kajegaje
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tentang perjuangan Jongin untuk tetap mencintai dan melakukan segala hal yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Dan tentang penyesalan Kyungsoo karena memilih Suho. ( KaiSoo - BL - DLDR - Sekuel? sila baca Precious Valentine )
1. I've do everything for you - Kai

**I Love You, Do You?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

EXO-K

Manajer

Choi Minho

Yunho

Jung Krystal

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

_*Inspired by Eclaire Oh with her recomended song: Human – Christina Perri. Thankyou, Eclaire :).*_

* * *

><p>Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tentang perjuangan Jongin untuk tetap mencintai dan melakukan segala hal yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Dan tentang penyesalan Kyungsoo karena memilih Suho.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can hold my breath<em>  
><em>I can bite my tongue<em>  
><em>I can stay awake for days<em>  
><em>If that's what you want<em>  
><em>Be your number one<em>

_I can fake a smile_  
><em>I can force a laugh<em>  
><em>I can dance and play the part<em>  
><em>If that's what you ask<em>  
><em>Give you all I am<em>

_I can do it_  
><em>I can do it<em>  
><em>I can do it<em>

* * *

><p>Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap dari orang Korea kebanyakan itu akhirnya berdiri setelah ia selesai didandani oleh sang <em>make-up artist<em>. Setelah menunduk mengucapkan terimakasih, ia keluar ruangan dan celingukan mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sebelum pertunjukan dimulai.

"Kai!"

Pemuda berkulit gelap yang merasa dipanggil namanya oleh pemilik suara lembut nan merdu itu sempat tersenyum simpul sebelum membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sang pencuri hatinya.

"Hai, _hyung_. Bagaimana? Apa aku tampan?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk lucu lalu tangan mungilnya bergerak sedikit mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda. "Begini terlihat tambah tampan. Ah, tapi kau kan selalu tampan, Jonginnie~"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir tebal sang pemuda berkulit gelap. "Itu jelas, _hyung_. Dan kau, kau terlihat selalu cantik dan manis. Ah kurang satu, kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan," godanya sambil mengusak surai pemuda mungil di depannya dengan sayang.

Si mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Merasa berhasil membuat targetnya malu, sang pemuda yang lebih muda menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat pelan dagu si mungil. "Jangan menunduk, nanti aku kesulitan menciummu."

Baru saja pemuda bernama Kai itu ingin menyapu lembut bibir _plum_ milik si pemuda mungil, sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya. "Nanti saja, Kai. Kau tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo keletihan sebelum kita perform kan?"

Kai mendesah geram. "Kau itu selain senang menganggu suasana romantisku, kebisaanmu itu apalagi _hyung_? Pergilah, kau membuatku tiba-tiba _badmood_ _hyung_."

Pemuda mungil yang seolah mengerti keadaan segera menatap manik sang pengganggu dengan tatapan _serahkan ini padaku_.

"Benar kau tiba-tiba _badmood_? Jadi, ada aku pun kau tetap _badmood_?" tanya si mungil pada Kai sambil menyuruhnya duduk dan kemudian ia duduk di paha Kai.

"_Aniya_ _baby_ Soo. Mana bisa aku _badmood _saat ada _moodbooster_ku di pangkuanku, hm?"

"Aku ki-"

Ucapan si mungil terhenti ketika ia menyadari bibirnya sudah menyatu lembut dengan bibir Kai. Tetap pelan dan tetap lembut, tapi tetap saja memabukkan. Itu adalah tipikal ciuman dari seorang Kai. Dan terbukti, si mungil itu kini dengan cepat mengalungkan tangan mungilnya ke belakang leher Kai untuk sekedar mempermudah aktivitas mereka.

"Eunghhh..."

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir merekah milik si mungil saat tangan Kai sudah bergerilya memasuki baju si mungil dan bibir Kai berpindah sementara menyapa leher mulus menggiurkan milik si mungil.

"Kau selalu saja berhasil membuat adikku bangun saat kita sedang berciuman. Selesai perform, kau harus tanggung jawab, Kyungie~"

**TUK!**

"Panggil aku _hyung_, Kai. Aku tetap lebih tua darimu! Dan ya! Itu bukan salahku, kau saja yang terlalu _pervert_ jadi adikmu itu mudah bangun. Wlee" ejek si mungil sambil mencolek hidung Kai.

"Ini semua salahmu, _baby _Kyungsoo. Salahmu karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta, salahmu juga karena membuatku sangat mencintaimu, salahmu juga kenapa kau terlalu sempurna?" ucap Kai sambil menatap lembut manik doe sang _namja_ mungil di pangkuannya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal karena semuanya. Aku senang bisa jatuh cinta padamu, aku bahagia bisa mencintaimu walau aku tidak sempurna sepertimu. Dan aku beruntung, bisa mendapatkan cinta dari hasil karya Tuhan yang terlampau sempurna ini, _saranghae _Do Kyungsoo" lanjutnya sambil kembali melumat lembut bibir _plum_ milik Kyungsoo.

"Ka- astaga, hey kalian kenapa malah pacaran disini? 10 menit lagi kita tampil. Ayo cepat berkumpul!"

Interupsi menyebalkan itu kini datang lagi. Kali ini bukan dari salah satu personil grupnya seperti tadi, tapi ini manajer mereka.

Setelah akhirnya melepas tautan mereka dengan terpaksa, Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo protektif sambil berjalan mengikuti manajer mereka ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Ah, ini dia sang tokoh utama. Sudah selesai _private_ _show_nya?" tanya seorang _namja_ bertubuh rata-rata dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Ma-maaf _hyung_. Habis dia juga tadi sempat _badmood _ sih, daripada dia nanti _badmood_ sampai akhir perform, ya lebih baik diakhiri sebelum perform kan?" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Pemuda berwajah malaikat itu hanya menampakkan senyum malaikatnya pada Kyungsoo sembari mengusak pelan surai hitam Kyungsoo. "Tidak masalah Kyung. Aku maklum kok, nah sudah hampir waktunya perform. _Hwaiting_!"

"Kai, kau kularang skinship dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Hukuman karena kau tadi tiba-tiba menghilang saat waktunya kumpul,"

"_Hyung!_ Tidak adil! Aish, kau memang menyebalkan manajer _hyung_. Ck,"

Kai benar-benar _badmood_ sekarang. Bukan hanya karena hukuman aneh dari manajernya, tapi juga karena Kyungsoo_nya_ terlihat akrab lagi dengan sang _leader_ grup mereka, Suho. Chanyeol yang seolah paham dengan perubahan raut wajah Kai segera memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan Kai.

"Sudah, jangan marah _ne_? Aku janji akan selalu ada disampingmu nanti, tidak akan jauh-jauh. Jangan cemberut begitu dong, tuan Kim yang tampan. _Saranghae_,"

**CHU~**

Kecupan kecil di pipi itu berhasil membuat emosi di hati Kai sedikit reda. Dengan senyum tertampannya, Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo sang _namjachingu_. "_Nado saranghae, _Do Kyungsoo."

**CUP**

Sekarang giliran Kai yang mengecup pelan tangan mungil sang kekasih yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepas genggamannya. Tanpa Kai sadari, pipi Kyungsoo sudah sempurna memerah saat ini. Selain karena kecupannya di tangan mungil itu, senyuman tampan Kai tadi benar-benar membuat jantung Kyungsoo panik!

* * *

><p><em>But I'm only human<br>And I bleed when I fall down  
>I'm only human<br>And I crash and I break down  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br>You build me up and then I fall apart  
>'Cause I'm only human<em>

* * *

><p>Ini sudah merupakan penampilan terakhir mereka dengan lagu <em>The First Snow<em>. Kai sudah tampak sangat menahan segala cemburunya karena sedari tadi ia menyaksikan skinship kekasihnya, Kyungsoo dengan sang _leader_. Bahkan saat lagu 3.6.5, Kyungsoo_nya_ menyampirkan dagunya ke bahu Suho sambil menyanyikan _part_nya. Saat itu, amarah Kai teralihkan dengan tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang berlari dari arah belakang menuju ke bagian depan barisan mereka saat menyanyikan _part_nya.

Kali ini Kai berharap ia tidak akan melihat skinship Kyungsoo lagi dengan Suho, atau runtuh sudah pertahanan atas cemburunya.

_Cheotnun oneun ireon ohue  
>Neoege jeonhwareul geol suman itdamyeon gippeul tende<br>Beolsseo illyeoni jinanneunde nan ajik miryeon gadeukhaeseo  
>"Sseulsseulhae" eoneusae honjatmal<em>

(sigyereul doedollyeo) Inyeon jeoneuro gal su itdamyeon  
>(maeumeul doedollyeo) jigeum urin dallajyeosseulkka<br>Yeah babo gateun soriji, geuraedo manyak

_Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla  
>Babogateun nan amu mal motae<br>Malhaejwo merry merry Christmas, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji  
>Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi<br>Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka_

_Mianhae jalhaejuji motae  
>Huhoeman gadeuk gadeuk haetdeon, geu Christmas<em>

_"Ahh semua berjalan baik, tenang Kai. Kyungsoomu tidak akan skinship lagi dengan Suho" _batin Kai. Ya setidaknya, pemikiran Kai tetap baik sampai...

_Bulbit gadeukhan georigeori honja georeosseo  
>Dadeul haengbokhae boyeo<br>Neoneun eonjena gonggicheoreom isseojul georan  
>Chakgage, meongcheonghi bonae,<br>Naega neomu mianhae_

... dia mulai melihat Kyungsoo berinteraksi lagi dengan Suho dengan mengusap lengan atau menoyor pelan kepala Suho seolah menyatakan lirik lagu yang sedang mereka nyanyikan.

_(neomu heunhan yaegi) jinago namyeon neomu sojunghae  
>(hangsang jinachiji) wae geuttaeneun moreuneun geolkka<br>Jigeumeun dareul geoya malhaejugopa_

_Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla  
>Babogateun nan amu mal motae<br>Malhaejwo meri meri Christmas, annyeong jal jinaeneun geoji  
>Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi<br>Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka_

_Nunmurinji nun ttaemuninji  
>Jeomjeom neo meolli meolli boideon, geu Christmas<em>

Udara musim dingin mulai mengganggu Kai. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan jadi sesekali ia akan mengusap lengannya dengan tangannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berguna. Hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan, menjadi sekepul asap. Kai terkekeh pelan, _aku seperti Kris hyung saja jika begini, naga_.

_Jeongmal singihan iriya neoui  
>Saenggangmaneuro nunmul cha heureuni mallya<br>Tears are falling, falling, falling  
>Dasi neoegero gago sipeo<br>Museun irideun hal su isseo  
>Jigeumkkaji sarmi modu sarajinda haedo girl<em>

Perhatian Kai akan Kyungsoo ia alihkan ke penonton dan juga kadang ia memilih melihat pasangan Chan-Baek daripada harus melihat kekasihnya skinship dengan Suho. "_Tenang, sebentar lagi ini selesai, Kai. Tenang."_ batin Kai lagi.

_Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla  
>Babogateun nan amu mal motae<br>Malhaejwo meri meri Christmas,  
>Annyeong jal jinaeneun geoji baby girl ooh- yeah-<br>Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi  
>Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka<em>

**_Mianhae jalhaejuji motae_**_  
>Huhoeman gadeuk gadeuk haetdeon,<em>

Rahang Kai mengeras seketika. Senyum getir ia tampakkan di wajahnya menutupi kecemburuan tingkat maksimalnya saat ini. Tapi jika jeli, mata Kai tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Skinship Kyungsoo dan Suho, dimana Suho memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, menempelkan dahinya ke pelipis kiri Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan mata dan menyanyikan partnya. Sial bagi Kai, dia sedang menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo saat itu terjadi. Dan yang tambah membuatnya kesal, Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan mata dan tersenyum seolah ia sedang menikmati perlakuan Suho padanya. _"CUKUP SUDAH!_" batin Kai.

_Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla (nunmul chaolla)  
>Amu mal motae (amu mal motaneun nain geol)<br>Malhaejwo meri meri Christmas, jal jinaeneun geoji  
>Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi<br>Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka_

_Nunmurinji nun ttaemuninji  
>Jeomjeom neo meolli meolli boideon, geu Christmas<em>

Dan benar saja. Setelah skinship tadi tidak sengaja ia lihat, ia tidak lagi menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan memilih menoleh ke arah Sehun atau penonton yang ada di depannya. Menghibur penonton walau dengan senyum palsu lebih penting, pikirnya.

Dan setelah menunduk memberi hormat dan berterimakasih pada para penonton, Kai memilih cepat turun dari _stage_ dan mencari manajernya.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pulang dulu ke dorm? Sudah tidak harus tampil lagi kan? Aku mohon, aku sudah melaksanakan hukumanmu, dan aku pusing, aku ingin cepat pulang, aku mohon ijinkan aku, _hyung_." rengek Kai pada manajernya dengan segala raut wajah sedih yang ia miliki, ia berhasil membujuk manajer _hyung_ untuk membiarkannya pulang lebih awal ke dorm.

"Ini kunci dorm, hati-hati dan jangan berbuat macam-macam selama kami belum kembali." pesan manajer _hyung_ pada Kai. Yang diberi pesan hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari keluar arena untuk mencari taksi.

"Yeay! Akhirnya perform kita selesai! Skinship yang bagus, _hyung_! Aku benar-benar bisa melihat raut cemburu dari Kai! Sukses!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Bukankah memang begitu rencananya? Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kai? Ah, manajer _hyung_! Apa kau melihat Kai?"

"Tentu, dia tadi ijin padaku untuk pulang lebih cepat ke dorm. Katanya dia tidak enak badan, dan ku ijinkan. Jadi sekarang dia sudah perjalanan ke dorm, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan penuturan manajernya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau, bukan ini yang ia dan teman-temannya rencanakan. Bukan begini!

"Dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya rencanamu berhasil dengan baik! Wajah Kai benar-benar ditekuk sempurna tadi, sekarang mari kita berkumpul untuk membereskan semuanya dan setelahnya kita bisa pulang, _arachi_?"

Anggukan semua member grup EXO-K kecuali Kyungsoo yang sedang merenung dan Kai yang sudah pulang ke dorm menjadi jawaban atas perintah sang manajer.

"Sudah, dia pasti baik-baik saja, Kyung. Kita juga akan pulang sebentar lagi, jangan khawatir, _ne_?" ujar Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo. Sebagai sesama _uke_, Baekhyun tahu bagaimana posisi Kyungsoo. Mencintai satu orang, tapi dicintai oleh dua orang sekaligus. Dimana salah satunya adalah _namja_ yang sudah kau anggap seperti _hyung_mu sendiri. Kenapa Baekhyun tahu? Karena ia memang pernah ada di posisi itu, saat Chanyeol dan juga Kris mencintainya bersamaan.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, _Kkamjong_ pathti baik-baik thaja. Paling dia hanya akan membentul-bentulkan tangannya atau dahinya ke tembok sambil showelan_," _celetuk Sehun yang dihadiahi 3 jitakan keras di kepalanya dari semua _hyung_nya kecuali Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu orang, Kai. Kim Jongin_nya_.

* * *

><p><em>I can turn it on<br>Be a good machine  
>I can hold the weight of worlds<br>If that's what you need  
>Be your everything<em>

_I can do it_  
><em>I can do it<em>  
><em>I'll get through it<em>

_But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Di dorm*<em>

"BRENGSEK! Hiks. Apa perlu kau skinship dengan Suho _hyung_ di depanku Soo? APA PERLU? Hiks. AARRGHHH!"

**BUG!**

Satu pukulan keras menghantam tembok kamar mandi di dalam kamar bersticker pintu _"Kai – Soo"_ itu. Jika jeli, maka akan ada suara tangisan lirih dari seorang _namja_ yang sedang sukses patah hati malam ini. Dengan mengguyur badannya menggunakan _shower_ air dingin, ia berharap itu bisa membantunya mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya yang terlampau mendidih saat ini.

"Hiks, padahal aku sudah berusaha melakukan apapun yang terbaik untukmu, _hyung_. Melebihi apa yang _orang itu_ lakukan! Bahkan aku belajar menyanyi dengan baik agar setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu bernyanyi, atau menghiburmu saat kau sedang sedih. Hiks, tapi kenapa kau malah terlihat bahagia dengan Suho _hyung_, Soo?"

Erangan Kai sukses memenuhi seluruh dorm. Untungnya dorm EXO sedang benar-benar sepi. EXO-M sedang ada di China untuk perform di suatu acara. Dan EXO-K, kecuali Kai tentunya, belum juga sampai di dorm.

"Hiks, kau membuatku kecewa _hyung_. Bahkan pengorbananku dan perjuanganku seperti jadi angin di matamu. Begitu kau berkata kau mencintaiku? Kau tidak adil, _hyung_" lirih Kai sambil mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia sudah selesai mengeringkan badannya dan mulai berganti baju. Suhu udara Seoul yang dingin ditambah ia yang baru saja mandi air dingin, membuat ia mulai sedikit menggigil kedinginan dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di depan tv dan berniat menontonnya sampai tertidur karena ia tidak mau tidur di kamar, bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terlanjur kecewa dan sangat sedih karena Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho.

Baru saja ia hendak menuju sofa, pintu dorm sudah terbuka dengan menampakkan manusia mungil yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat itu. "K-Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja? Manajer bilang-"

"Aku baik-baik saja."potong Kai cepat sambil langsung duduk di depan tv dan mulai menyalakan tv.

"KAMI PULANG _KKAMJONG_! Lihat, kami bawa _bbimbap_ untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan?" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di dorm dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar dan ucapan "terimakasih" tanpa suara dari Kai.

"K-kai... Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada khawatir dan bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kyung ini- ah, Kai. Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini sang _leader_ yang bertanya. Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah memilih untuk masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya.

"Bicaralah dengannya, dia pasti butuh penjelasan. _Jja_, kami akan menun-"

"Aku pergi dulu. Mau jalan-jalan, tidak usah ditemani. Aku sendiri,"

**CKLEK**

**BRAK**

"-nggu... Anak itu benar-benar ya. Mau kemana dia malam-malam begini? Dengan udara sedingin ini juga, dasar anak kecil" protes Suho sambil menaruh belanjaan Kyungsoo di atas meja dapur.

"Apa pellu aku menyuthulnya, _hyung_?" Thehun bersuara sambil tetap memegang _cup bubble tea_nya protektif.

Gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo menjawab semua pertanyaan. "Dia akan kembali sendiri. Semoga dia bisa kembali tenang saat kembali, aku mencemaskannya, hiks. Ini salahku, harusnya aku tidak mengerjainya begini,"

Baekhyun mengambil alih tugas Kai sementara untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengusap punggung _namja_ yang sama mungilnya dengannya itu pelan. Ya, mereka sangat maklum dengan sifat cemburu Kai. Maklum saja, sejak awal _trainee_, Kai sudah mencintai Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga begitu. Tapi karena ia pemalu, ia tidak berani menunjukkan apa-apa. Padahal di mata member lain, perhatian Kyungsoo pada Kai itu sudah sangat menunjukkan betapa Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Kai dan sebaliknya. Sedangkan Suho, mencintai Kyungsoo karena baginya hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa diajak kerjasama dalam hal mengurus member sub unitnya yakni member EXO-K. Karenanya, pada awal-awal debut, Suho dan Kyungsoo dipanggil dengan sebutan _ appa _dan _eomma_. Tapi semua berjalan sengit ketika Kai menyatakan ia mencintai Kyungsoo dimana di saat bersamaan, Suho juga baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi karena hati Kyungsoo memang milik Kai, makanya ia dengan tegas tapi tetap lembut menolak permintaan Suho untuk menjadikannya kekasih Suho dan memilih Kai untuk menjadi pengisi hari-harinya secara resmi.

Dengan berpacarannya Kyungsoo dan Kai, tidak serta merta mematikan perasaan sayang Suho pada Kyungsoo. Jika ditanya apa Suho masih mencintai Kyungsoo, dia menjawab tidak. Karena saat ini cintanya sudah milik orang lain. Member grup EXO-M, Zhang Yixing. Tapi jika ditanya apa ia masih menyayangi Kyungsoo, jawabannya masih. Karena memang Suho menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai adik dan sahabatnya. Tapi kenyataan ini hanya diketahui oleh Suho seorang. Karenanya Kai tidak pernah tersenyum senang saat ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang bersama Suho.

"Aku tadi melihat Kai berjalan keluar. Dia mau kemana malam-malam begini? Kutegur dia tidak menjawab, malah berlari." tukas manajer _hyung_ yang makin membuat Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya di pelukan Baekhyun. Suho dan Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan, segera menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya pada manajer mereka. Sehun? Dia tentu saja lebih memilih mojok dengan _bubble tea_ kesayangannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Lebih baik menjauh sementara daripada harus terus sakit melihat kedekatan mereka. Sebenarnya, dia itu lebih mencintai siapa sih? Aku atau Suho <em>hyung<em>? ARGH!"

Pekikan Kai menggema sempurna di taman dekat dorm EXO itu. Untung tidak ada seorang pun disana, jika ada, mungkin ia akan melempari Kai dengan barang apapun yang ada disana atau malah lebih memilih kabur karena mengira Kai itu hantu.

_Namja_ berkulit lebih gelap itu masih saja merenung tidak jelas tentang segala skinship yang ia lihat tadi. Hatinya masih belum bisa tenang. Dia lebih memilih terjun dari ketinggian 20 meter ke dalam sungai penuh piranha daripada harus melihat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu dekat dengan Suho ataupun member EXO lainnya selain dirinya. Terkesan egois memang, tapi itulah pribadi Kai. Dia hanya ingin memiliki Kyungsoo untuknya sendiri. Kyungsoo boleh untuk umum hanya saat mereka sedang di atas _stage_ atau dalam suatu acara, baru dia sedikit mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk sedikit membagi perhatiannya dari Kai.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Jika manajer _hyung _tahu aku pulang larut, bisa-bisa aku dihukum lagi," seru Kai sambil memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman dan kembali ke dorm.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, matanya menangkap satu sosok _yeoja_ sedang dikerumuni 5 orang bertubuh besar. Yakin bahwa itu pasti gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongan, maka ia pun segera berlari ke arah mereka.

"Pengecut. 5 lawan 1 mana seimbang? Seorang gadis lagi yang dilawan. Apa kalian ini sudah tidak punya rasa jantan huh" tanya Kai sembari menarik gadis itu ke belakang tubuhnya. "Pergi dari sini dan sembunyi sejauhnya. Aku akan mengurus mereka, cepat!" titah Kai pada gadis itu yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari seluruh laki-laki bertubuh tegap disana.

"Kau mau bermain-main dengan kami? Apa kau tidak tahu kami siapa, huh? Daehyun! Habisi dia!"

Sang lelaki bertubuh lumayan yang baru saja memberi perintah itu bernama Bang Yongguk. Dia memakai jaket kulit yang bertuliskan namanya disana. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ia menyuruh keempat anak buahnya untuk menghajar makhluk hitam yang berani mengusik kegiatan mereka itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Kai mulai limbung karena ia kelelahan, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Akibatnya, satu pukulan telak di tengkuknya sukses membuat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap itu tersungkur sempurna dan tentu saja ini dimanfaatkan oleh Yongguk dan teman-temannya untuk memukuli Kai bertubi-tubi. Mereka baru saja akan memukul kepala Kai dengan kayu yang Yongguk pakai untuk menghantam tengkuk Kai tadi, tapi kegiatan mereka diusik oleh suara sirene polisi yang mendekat.

"Kabur! Tinggalkan saja setan kecil ini disini, jika dia beruntung dia akan selamat. Jika tidak, biarkan saja dia mati kedinginan disini! _Jja_ kita pergi!"

Langkah seribu yang diambil Yongguk dan kawan-kawannya membuat satu sosok mungil itu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Kai untuk melihat keadaannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah Kim Jongin. Idolanya sendiri. Dengan tangis tertahan, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu masih memiliki nyawa di tubuhnya. Tak lama, datang satu mobil polisi yang memang ia panggil tadi untuk menyelamatkannya juga Kai.

"_Oppa!_"

Gadis mungil itu berlari ke arah seorang polisi tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil polisinya. "Krystal! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka hm? Ada yang sakit?" tanya _namja_ itu bertubi-tubi pada gadis yang bernama Krystal itu.

"Bukan aku. Tapi Kai. Kai EXO. Dia menyelamatkanku dan sekarang dia terluka parah. Apa kita bawa dia ke dormnya saja, _oppa_? Teman-temannya pasti khawatir,"

Lelaki yang tinggi mengangguk tanda setuju. "Baiklah, kau masuklah ke mobil. Aku dan Yunho akan membopongnya ke mobil. _Jja_ Yunho!"

Pemuda tegap bernama Yunho itu segera tanggap mengangkat tubuh Kai untuk ia papah bersama dengan rekannya, Minho menuju mobil patroli mereka. "Kau tahu dimana dorm mereka, Krys?"

"Aku tahu _oppa_. Ini lurus saja lalu perempatan kecil itu belok kanan, rumah tinggi arsitektur minimalis itu dorm mereka. Rumah paling bagus diantara rumah di kompleks ini,"

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Dasar fans sejati, tahu betul ya dimana dorm idolanya berada?"

Krystal hanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut malunya dari Yunho. Tak sampai 10 menit, mobil itu sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang dorm EXO. Dengan cekatan, Krystal menekan tombol untuk memanggil satpam untuk meminta dibukakan pintu. Setelah masuk ke pekarangan dorm, saatnya masuk ke dalam dorm. Yunho dan Minho harus pelan-pelan saat membawa Kai, karena pemuda itu pingsan dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya dari Kai.

Saat akan mengetuk pintu dorm, tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan pemuda mungil yang sudah lengkap dengan jaket tebalnya. "_Nugu - _YAAMPUN! KAI! Chanyeol! Sehun! Suho _hyung_! Kyungie! Kai pulang!_" _teriakan Baekhyun sukses membuat keempat _namja_ yang sedang was-was di dalam dorm itu saling berhamburan menuju pintu masuk. Minho dan Yunho yang berjalan di belakang Krystal dengan pelan memapah Kai masuk ke dorm dan menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Dia tadi jadi korban pemukulan geng karena mencoba menolong Krystal. Gadis ini, namanya Jung Krystal. Dia salah satu penggemar kalian, makanya saat dia tahu dia ditolong oleh Kai, dia langsung meminta kami membawanya kemari. Ya sudah, sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan kami akan mengantar Krystal pulang lalu melanjutkan tugas kami. Kami permisi, dan semoga Kai cepat pulih. Kelihatannya dia menderita luka sedikit ekstrim di bagian belakang kepalanya," tutur Minho panjang lebar.

Suho sebagai _leader_, mengantar mereka untuk keluar dorm. "Terimakasih, jika tidak ada kalian, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami harus mencari Kai. Krystal, terimakasih. Minho _hyung_ dan dan Yunho _hyung_ juga terimakasih banyak. Ah, ini untukmu Krys. Tiket untuk show kami berikutnya. Semoga kau suka, dan selamat malam,"

Anggukan dan raut wajah gembira dari Krystal mengakhiri perbincangan singkat antara Suho dan mereka. Setelahnya, Suho kembali ke dalam dorm dengan wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah siuman?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku rasa dia memang butuh istirahat. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat telaten mengobati lukanya bersama Baekhyun. Aku kira, sekarang saatnya kita istirahat. Lusa kita ada show, jadi kita tidak boleh terlalu lelah sekarang. Baekki, aku ke kamar dulu ya. _Annyeong _Kyung, _jaljayo_. _Jja_, _hyung_, _maknae_," ajak Chanyeol pada Suho dan Sehun untuk segera masuk kamar masing-masing dan istirahat.

Di kamarnya –Kaisoo's, Kyungsoo masih saja sesenggukan sambil mengobati luka di wajah dan tangan Kai, kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah Kyungie, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Besok pagi kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Tadi manajer _hyung_ sudah mewanti-wantiku begitu. Jadi kau tenang saja_ ne_? Kai pasti akan baik-baik saja,"

"Hiks, ini salahku Baek. Kenapa aku harus berniat mengerjainya padahal aku tahu dia temperamen? Jika aku tidak mengerjainya dengan memilih Suho _hyung_ untuk skinship, mungkin dia tidak akan begini. Hiks, Kai _mianhae_. _Irreona _Kai, _irreona_. Hiks,"

Baekhyun lalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan berlutut disamping _namja_ mungil itu untuk mengusap punggunya pelan. "Kau istirahatlah, Kai juga butuh istirahat. Lihat? Lukanya sudah kita bersihkan dan obati semuanya. Sekarang, kau istirahat, aku juga akan istirahat. Chanyeol pasti sudah ribut menungguku datang. Kalian baik-baik ya, sampai jumpa besok pagi, Kyungie. _Jaljayo_, cepat sembuh _ne_,_ maknae"_ ujar Baekhyun sedikit lirih takut membuat Kai bangun. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar dua sejoli itu dan beralih menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

_Aku harap Kai memang baik-baik saja. Memang tidak seharusnya berakhir begini, tapi semoga kau tetap ada untuk Kyungie selamanya, Kai. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kalian itu komplementer. Jika salah satu dari kalian hilang, maka salah satunya akan merasa kosong. Hanya ada Kai untuk Kyungsoo, dan hanya ada Kyungsoo untuk Kai. Itulah jodoh, dan kuharap kalian memang benar-benar berjodoh._

* * *

><p><em>I'm only human<br>I'm only human  
>Just a little human<em>

_I can take so much_  
><em>'Till I've had enough<em>

_Cause I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

* * *

><p>hollazo. Abi is back with the new ff.<p>

how is it? bad isn't it?

semoga readersdeul suka dan jangan lupa review!

terimakasih sepesial untuk Eclaire Oh yang membantu merekomendasikan lagunya, that was great song! :)

mau end mau tbc? ehehe, tergantung respon pembaca dan pereview ya :)


	2. I'll love you unconditionally - Kyungsoo

**I Love You, Do You?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

EXO-K

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

_*Inspired by Eclaire Oh with her recomended song: Unconditionally - Katy Perry. Thankyou, Eclaire :).*_

* * *

><p>Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tentang pengakuan Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat mencintai Jongin sebagai apa adanya Kim Jongin. Tentang penyaluran rasa cinta keduanya yang saling mencintai tanpa pernah ingin pergi dan mengkhianati.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruangan ini gelap karena salah satu pemiliknya tidak menyukai cahaya saat ia tidur. Salah satunya, memilih mengalah dan menuruti permintaan <em>roommate<em>nya itu. Ya, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur yang dihuni 2 orang _namja_. Lalu apakah mereka berdua sudah tidur? Belum. Atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari mereka baru saja tidak sadarkan diri malam tadi, dan satunya lagi sedang sesenggukan di samping tempat tidur _roommate_nya yang pingsan sambil terus menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"_Mianhae_, Jonginnie. Hiks, harusnya aku tidak mengerjaimu. Habisnya kau kemarin membuatku cemburu sih saat bersama Taemin. Hiks, padahal harusnya kan ini berakhir dengan kita yang berbaikan, kenapa jadi begini? _Irreona _Kai, hiks..."

Dan suara lirih tangis itu akhirnya berhenti saat _namja_ mungil itu tertidur dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada tangan kirinya di kasur Kai dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Kai.

Waktu berjalan lumayan cepat hingga _namja_ yang pingsan tadi akhirnya bangun pagi harinya. Dengan kepala yang nyeri, Kai akhirnya _totally wake up_.

"Euhh... _Appoyo_,"

Seperti mendengar alarm yang berbunyi keras di telinganya, _namja_ mungil yang tertidur di samping Kai itu langsung bangun dan menoleh pada Kai.

"K-Kai... Kau sudah bangun? Apa? Apanya yang sakit, Kai? Mana yang nyeri?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dengan raut wajah khas orang bangun tidur dipadukan dengan orang yang sangat cemas. _Weird_, tapi tetap terlihat menggemaskan bagi _namja_ _tan_ di depannya itu.

Masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian semalam, yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," lalu kembali rebahan dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat Kai yang masih saja marah, Kyungsoo memilih berbisik sangat lirih lalu pergi. _"Mianhae_,"

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

"Hhh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya? Kenapa harus ketus? A-aw! Aduh lenganku, eh? Sudah diplester? Ja-jangan-jangan... Dia semalaman tidak tidur karena merawatku? Kyungsoo... hhh, _mianhae_"

_*di ruang tamu dorm*_

"Lho? Kau sudah bangun, Kyung? Bagaimana Kai? Dia sudah siuman?" tanya sang _leader_ pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks, dia masih marah padaku, _hyung_. Dia ketus sekali padaku tadi," jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil memegang ujung bajunya dengan kuat menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Hhh, anak itu. Sudah, biar aku yang bicara padanya. Sekarang, kau siapkan saja sarapan untuk kami, itu Baekhyun sudah bangun. Sana, kalian kan _uke_, jadi harus akrab dengan dapur." titah Suho pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan muka bangun tidurnya.

**CKLEK**

"Kai? Kau sudah bangun kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho.

"Hhh, jangan terlalu cemburu padaku. Semalam itu dia hanya mengerjaimu. Dia kesal karena kau kemarin bermesraan dengan Taemin. Jadi dia balas dendam dengan mengerjaimu seperti kemarin, jangan menyalahkan dia terus. Aku yakin dia pasti tidur pagi hanya untuk merawat lukamu dan menangisi kesalahannya. Kai, jika kau memang mencintai Kyungsoo, percayalah padanya. Cinta butuh kepercayaan, jika kau tidak bisa percaya padanya, mana bisa kau menyebut dirimu mencintainya? Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku yang memilikinya," ujar Suho bijak sambil sedikit mencoba menggoda Kai.

"A-ah _andwae_! _Hyung_ kan sudah punya Lay _hyung_. Kenapa masih mau mengambil _baby_ Soo? Hhh, aku sebenarnya sudah memaafkannya dari semalam. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tadi bersikap ketus padanya. Jadi benar ya dia merawatku semalaman? Hhh, anak itu benar-benar mencintaiku ya ternyata?"

**TAK!**

"YA! _HYUNG! APPOYO!_" teriak Kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dapat jitakan cukup keras dari Suho.

"Tentu saja dia mencintaimu, bodoh. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan merengek untuk cepat pulang setelah tahu kau lebih dulu meninggalkan area _show_. Tapi kau malah menjauhinya dan lihat ini. Babak belur. Kau ini seorang _idol_, Kai. Bukan _bodyguard_." cetus Suho sambil mulai bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir kasur Kai.

"Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pasti sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita. Dan ingat, jangan bersikap ketus padanya. Berdamailah, aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar. Mengerti _nae dongsaeng_?" tanya Suho lembut sambil mengusak surai hitam Kai pelan.

"His, jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku _hyung_. Kau ini hanya boleh menyentuh Lay _hyung_ saja! Kekeke, tapi, _gamsahamnida hyung_." balas Kai dengan tatapan tegasnya lalu ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Suho yang melihat kesungguhan dari manik elang Kai hanya tersenyum dan memilih keluar dari kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Hoaaaahem. _Annyeong_ _hyungdeul_. Apa thalapan pagi ini?"

"Mandilah dulu _maknae_. Kau ini menjijikkan sekali eoh?"

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku lapal."

"Tidak ada sarapan sebelum kau mandi. Chanyeol saja barusan ku tendang karena mencoba mencicipi sarapan sebelum mandi, kau mau jadi sasaran hapkidoku selanjutnya, _maknae_?"

Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih mandi dengan cepat dan merelakan perutnya lebih kelaparan daripada harus merelakan bokongnya dicium oleh kaki Baekhyun dengan gaya hapkidonya. Hiii... membayangkannya saja Sehun sudah takut.

"Kyung, nanti jika Kai sudah selesai mandi. Kau coba bersikap biasa padanya ya, jangan seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar. Anggap saja kemarin hanya salah paham dan kalian sudah berdamai. _Arachi_?" ujar Suho sambil mencomot salah satu cemilan yang tersedia, _french fries barbeque_ buatan Baekhyun.

**TAK!**

"Ya! Kenapa memukul tanganku?"

"_Hyung _harus mandi dulu sebelum sarapan. Apa tadi kau tidak mendengarku berkata begitu pada Sehun? Tidak ada kelonggaran meskipun kau ini _leader_ _hyung_." jawab baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku bahkan sudah mandi dan pergi ke minimarket saat kau masih dengan mesranya berpelukan dengan Chanyeol. Jadi, sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya harus mandi dulu sebelum sarapan? Itu kau Baek, kau saja belum mandi kan? Tapi kau sudah memasak, bagaimana jika masakan ini tidak e...nak"

**GLUP**

Suho susah payah menelan ludahnya saat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatapnya agak garang dengan membawa papan pemotong sayuran dan juga pisau.

"Jika kami mandi dulu, sarapan ini tidak akan jadi tepat waktu sesuai permintaanmu _hyung_. Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruh kami berdua cepat-cepat masak tadi? Kau ini mau ku panggang ya _hyung_?" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pisaunya maju mundur ke arah Suho. Baekhyun yang merasa ada pembelaan dari Kyungsoo kini hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Suho. Suho yang frustasi hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah dan memilih diam daripada harus berakhir di panggangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, did I get too close?<br>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
>All your insecurities<br>All the dirty laundry  
>Never made me blink one time<em>

* * *

><p>"Whaa <em>mashita<em>! Masakanmu memang selalu lezat, Kyung! Apalagi ditambah bantuan _my baby _Baekhyun. _Numero uno_!" puji Chanyeol setelah lidah dan perutnya benar-benar dimanjakan dengan rasa masakan dua _uke_ di grup mereka ini.

Disamping Chanyeol, ada Kai yang sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum setiap ia memasukkan cemilannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti orang gila saja.

"Kai. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila, kau membuatku ketakutan!" seru Chanyeol yang diangguki juga oleh Suho dan Sehun.

"A-ah maaf. Tadi tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu jadi aku tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memasak puding coklat ini? Enak sekali, apa masih ada?" tanya Kai antusias sambil mengangkat mangkok puding miliknya.

"Itu kekasihmu yang membuatnya. Kau tidak lihat hanya kau yang makan puding itu di meja ini? Itu karena Kyungsoo memang membuatnya khusus untukmu tadi, Kai." jelas Suho pada Kai sambil kembali memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Kai hanya mengangguk senang lalu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya mencari sang _namjachingu_.

**CKLEK**

"Kai! Astaga, kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa tidak ketok pintu dulu?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju seadanya yang ada di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengetuk untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri, _chagiya_? Lagipula, memangnya tidak boleh jika aku masuk tiba-tiba saat kau sedang ganti baju? Bukankah lebih baik aku yang masuk daripada oranglain, hm?" goda Kai sambil perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo_nya_ yang mulai berjalan mundur mencari perlindungan apapun itu.

"K-kau m-mau a-apa K-kai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tergagap. Kai yang tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang gugup pun kembali melancarkan godaannya. "Mauku? Aku mau kau, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, hanya untukku, dan tidak untuk yang lain. Aku mau ini, ini dan tentu saja... yang ini juga _baby_," goda Kai lirih sambil menggerakkan tangannya pelan menyentuh bibir plum milik Kyungsoo, lalu _nipple_nya dan terakhir...junior Kyungsoo.

"Eungh~ K-Kai... i-ini ma-masih pa-pagi..." ucap Kyungsoo terbata sambil menahan segala sengatan listrik yang timbul setiap Kai menyentuh titik-titik vitalnya.

"Kekeke, aku tahu _baby_. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, ohya terimakasih pudingnya, aku sangat suka, dan... bolehkah aku minta lagi? Tapi bonusnya, bibirmu ya?"

* * *

><p><em>Unconditional, unconditionally<br>I will love you unconditionally  
>There is no fear now<br>Let go and just be free  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_Come just as you are to me_  
><em>Don't need apologies<em>  
><em>Know that you are worthy<em>  
><em>I'll take your bad days with your good<em>  
><em>Walk through the storm I would<em>  
><em>I do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

* * *

><p>Seharian ini, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi seharian bersama-sama. Entah ke taman, atau ke taman bermain, atau ke toko boneka untuk mencari boneka pororo kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kemanapun itu, mereka tetap selalu bersama dan bergandengan tangan tanpa pernah terlepas lama. Melihat dua <em>dongsaeng<em>nya sudah kembali berbaikan, Suho pun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara _mari-smsan-dengan-Yixing _nya itu.

"_Hyung_, mana Sehun? Bukannya tadi dia ijin beli _bubble tea_? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kai pada Suho sambil tetap menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya protektif.

"_Molla_, tadi dia katanya sekalian mau beli permen kapas. Tapi harusnya sudah kembali sejak 5 menit lalu. Apa antrian permen kapas sepanjang antrian _fan sign_ kita?" jawab Suho asal sambil tidak mengalihan pandangannya dari _handphone_nya.

"Aish, kau ini sok sekali mentang-mentang sudah terkenal _hyung_. Kekeke, dan lagian kemana si pasangan paling ribut itu? Kenapa aku tidak juga melihat mereka?"

"Ah biar saja. Sekali-sekali tidak masalah, _Kkamjong_. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun maksudmu? Mereka sedang bermain di wahana rumah hantu. Biasalah, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, jadi dia bisa memeluk Baekhyun selama 10 menit di dalam sana." jawab Suho dengan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sibuk sekali dengan benda itu, _hyung_. Memangnya ada yang kau ajak ngobrol selain kami, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos sambil bergelayutan di lengan Kai manja.

Suho akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi warna hitam yang ia genggam itu. Tapi hanya untuk mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan lalu kembali lagi sibuk dengan _message-message_nya dengan Yixing. "Tentu saja aku punya. Memangnya hidupku ini hanya mengurusi kalian eoh? Aku kan juga punya kehidupan lain," balas Suho sedikit ketus pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya _hyung_! Kenapa memukul kekasihku sih? Ah aku tahu! Pasti kau sedang ngobrol bersama Yixing _hyung_ ya? Aish! Kau ini kenapa tidak menembaknya saja sih? Aku gemas melihat kalian yang tidak kunjung jadian, ya kan _baby _Soo?"

Merasa sepaham dengan Kai, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lucu dan kemudian memilih mengajak Kai berjalan-jalan mencari cemilan daripada harus menemani Suho 'berpacaran' dengan _handphone _nya ah maksudnya dengan Yixing lewat _handphone_nya.

"Kai, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh?"

"Hm, tentu saja _chagiya_. Kau mau tanya apa? Tentang cintaku padamu? Atau apa?"

"Hihi, _aniya_. Aku hanya mau tanya, apa kau masih marah padaku masalah kemarin?"

Kai mendesah pelan lalu melepas genggamannya dan beralih merangkul Kyungsoo protektif. "Kenapa harus membahasnya lagi, hm? Bukankah tadi pagi kita sudah berdamai? Kau ingin bukti apa agar kau percaya aku sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"A-aku hanya masih penasaran, Kai. Bi-biasanya kau marahnya pasti satu hari. Dan ini kan belum satu hari..." jawab Kyungsoo polos sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung kemeja biru langitnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban _namja_ cantik di sampingnya ini. "Ya, anggap saja kalau aku mulai berubah jadi lebih dewasa hari ini. Bagaimana? Apa itu membuatmu puas?"

Anggukan kecil Kyungsoo dapat dilihat Kai dengan jelas. Kemudian, Kai memilih mengajak Kyungsoo keluar taman bermain dan pergi ke taman dekat dorm mereka dengan berjalan kaki. "Aku akan memberitahu Suho _hyung_ jika kita akan pulang duluan. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu diluar dorm," ucap Kai lembut sambil mengambil _handphone_nya untuk memberitahu Suho perihal keterlambatan pulangnya dan Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Ah! Ini sudah hampir sore Kai! Aku rasa aku tahu kita harus kemana! _Jja!_"

Tangan mungil itu menarik tangan kekar yang sedari tadi ia genggam kuat seolah tak mau kehilangan barang sebentar saja. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah gedung indah yang tak lain adalah sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Kau membawaku ke sekolah dasar? Untuk apa Soo?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo hanya memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya untuk diam dan mengikutinya saja. Seolah menurut, Kai memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana kaki kecil kekasihnya melangkah. Hingga akhirnya, kaki mungil itu berhenti melangkah juga.

"Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Dulu, aku selalu kemari setiap sore untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul. Matahari terbenam diantara gedung-gedung selalu terlihat menawan dari sini. Ini tempat rahasiaku, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang ku ajak kemari untuk melihatnya." jelas Kyungsoo sambil perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya dan melangkah menikmati hembusan angin sore di atap sekolah dasarnya.

Kai patut bersyukur pada Tuhan dengan lebih nampaknya. Karena bahkan dia dibuat tak berkedip untuk beberapa menit saat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu menengadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata seperti sedang merasakan hembusan angin melewati tubuh mungil nan menggemaskan itu. _Cantik sekali_, batin Kai.

"Kau tahu Kai? Disini aku selalu menumpahkan segala masalahku, setelahnya aku akan melakukan gerakan tadi. Menengadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan masalahku dibawa terbang oleh angin entah kemana. Dan ajaibnya, aku selalu menjadi lebih baik setelah kemari. _Eomma_ bilang, sesuatu yang memberatkan hidup perlu dilepas dari tempat yang tinggi agar cepat lepas. Dan karena itu, aku sering kemari untuk melepas semua beban hidupku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah matahari sore yang mulai terbenam perlahan. Kai yang merasa kekasihnya ini akan banyak bercerita, memilih mendekatinya dan memeluknya lembut dari belakang.

"Lanjutkan,"

"Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Setelah aku mengenalmu, rasanya tempat ini tidak lagi jadi satu-satunya tempatku melepas semua masalahku. Karena saat bersamamu, aku merasa seperti aku adalah manusia paling bahagia tanpa masalah yang pernah lahir ke dunia. Dulu aku sempat merasa takut untuk mencintaimu, untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jongin karena satu dan lain hal. Tapi setelah kau datang sendiri dan menyatakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, rasa takut itu hilang begitu saja dan berganti menjadi kebahagiaan yang luar biasa hebat. Kau seolah menguatkanku yang sedang lemah dan tidak stabil dalam mengolah perasaanku sendiri. Dan denganmu, aku merasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu dalam kondisi apapun. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu dalam keadaan terburukmu, dan akan ikut senang mendampingimu dalam keadaan terbaikmu. Kau dengan segala apapun yang kau miliki saat ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukku, jadi jangan pernah menyangsikan perasaanku padamu. _Saranghae_, Kim Jongin. _Saranghae_," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil kembali memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menerima sentuhan lembut dari bibir Kai. Mereka menyatukan dan menyalurkan segala rasa cinta mereka lewat ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu itu. Diiringi suara kicau burung di sore hari dan di latar belakangi oleh matahari yang sedang dalam pose tercantiknya saat terbenam. Kai yang rela melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang selalu siap menerima Kai dalam keadaan apapun dan bagaimanapun. Betapa cinta keduanya sangat indah, bukan?

* * *

><p><em>Unconditional, unconditionally<br>I will love you unconditionally  
>There is no fear now<br>Let go and just be free  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
><em>Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em>Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em>Open up your heart<em>

* * *

><p>Jam makan malam sudah selesai dan berakhir dengan 3 orang tepar di sofa karena kekenyangan, 1 orang memilih bermain psp di kamarnya, dan 2 orang lainnya membereskan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan setelah makan. Bisa ditebak, yang bermain itu sudah pasti sang <em>maknae<em>. Yang tepar? Sudah pasti para _seme_, dan sisanya yang membersihkan kekacauan? _Uke_.

"_Hyung_ aku mengantuk, ayo tiduuuuur~" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo sambil menoel pipi gembul milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah dulu, Kai. Aku masih harus membantu Baekhyun membersihkan ini semua, kasihan jika dia harus bekerja sendirian." balas Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di balkon saja. Cepat ya?"

Anggukan Kyungsoo menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai yang kemudian masuk ke kamar dan segera menuju ke balkon kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Bukan, mereka bukan di lantai 2. Tapi kamar mereka punya teras yang menghadap ke halaman belakang jadi jika malam, mereka bisa dengan tenang menyapa bintang di atas sana.

**CKLEK**

"Lama menunggu?"

Suara merdu itu akhirnya menyapa telinga Kai. "Tidak. Ah kemarilah, aku sedang menikmati bintang-bintang yang masih kalah indah darimu itu."

"Haha, berhentilah menggombal Kai. Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur. Kau bilang tadi kau mengantuk, hm?"

"_Chakkaman_, _baby_. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini dulu sebentar bersamamu. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ah, tunggu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, tunggu disini" titah Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil ke kamar lalu kembali dengan membawa _i-pod_nya.

"_I-pod_? Kau mau memberiku _i-pod_mu?" tanya Kai polos sambil menarik pinggang ramping Kyungoo untuk mendekat padanya dan memangkunya di pahanya.

"Bukan bodoh. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Aku sangat menyukai ini, dan aku kira ini bisa jadi bukti untukmu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu tanpa tuntutan apapun dan tanpa syarat apapun. _Jja, _dengarkanlah. Ah ini bagian _reff_nya! Aku sangat suka bagian _reff_nya!"

Dan Kyungsoo langsung memasang _earphone_ yang tersambung pada _i-pod_nya itu ke telinga kiri Kai lalu memasangkan satu _earphone_ sisanya di telinga kanannya. Dan bibir mungil itu kini mulai melantunkan lagu kesukaannya.

Kai tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya memberinya lagu ini. Dia sungguh merasa lega sekarang. Setidaknya dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintainya, bahkan tetap mencintainya walau dia tidak se-sempurna Suho, orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai musuhnya.

"_Come just as you are to me. Don't need apologies. Know that you are worthy, I'll take your bad days with your good. Walk through the storm I would. I do it all because I love you, I love you"_ lantunan merdu itu dengan sukses lolos dari bibir mungil milik Kyungsoo. Dan seolah ingin meyakinkan Kai bahwa lagu itu memang untuknya, tangan mungil itu kini sudah menangkup pipi Kai dengan lucu. Lalu keduanya pun melantunkan lanjutan lirik lagu yang sempat mereka nyanyikan tadi bersamaan

"_I will love you, unconditionally. There is no fear now, let go and just be free. I will love you, unconditionally,"_

"_Saranghae_, Kim Jongin"

"_I love you more and more, Do Kyungsoo,"_

* * *

><p><em>Acceptance is the key to be<br>To be truly free  
>Will you do the same for me?<em>

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>  
><em>And there is no fear now<em>  
><em>Let go and just be free<em>  
><em>'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)<em>  
><em>I will love you (unconditionally)<em>  
><em>I will love you<em>  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

* * *

><p>Karena cinta yang murni tidak pernah menuntut. Dan cinta yang murni adalah tentang pengorbanan, perjuangan, saling menerima apa adanya pasangan masing-masing, saling percaya, dan saling menghargai. Karena saling menerima dan menghargai pasangan dengan segala baik-buruknya, adalah kunci untuk benar-benar bisa menjalin hubungan dengan tanpa gangguan dan tekanan. <em>I Love You Unconditionally, Kim Jongin.<em>

_- Do Kyungsoo -_

* * *

><p>Hoaaa selesai!<p>

_Molla _deh dapet apa enggak feelnya. keke, semoga suka dan semoga readersdeul dapet feelnya.

mau sekuel? nantikan sekuelnya ya! kekeke, yang penting... review _juseyo_! ^^

gamsahamnida


End file.
